


In Which Everyone is Gay

by imaginethat57



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Henry has something he needs to tell his mothers. Emma and Regina have something they need to tell Henry. What are their secrets?





	In Which Everyone is Gay

_Alright, Henry, this is your moment. You can do this. You can do this._

Henry’s thought’s had been swirling around this topic for months. But today it was more like a chaotic whirlwind. His nerves were building and his palms were sweating. He looked at the cutlery in front of him, the same knives and forks and spoons that Granny’s has always had. At least some things never change. He tried to take comfort in that.

Across the table from him on the other side of the booth, Henry’s moms sat looking just as uncomfortable as the boy. Emma was twitching, and looking all around the diner. Regina sat stoic and unmoving. Dread filled Henry’s gut. _What if they know what I have to tell them and they already hate me?_

His nerves were whipping up into a frothy terror and he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. With wide eyes, he looked up from his fidgeting with the silverware and stared straight at his moms.

“Mom, Ma. I need to tell you something.” His voice shook and he clasped his hands tightly together on the table top. His mothers both snapped their attention to him with eyes filled with fright. At this point Henry was fighting the urge to cry.

_They hate me._

“Henry, what’s the matter?” Regina spoke. Her face was paling and Emma was looking as if she was ready to run. Maybe that’s why she took the inside seat of the booth, to trap herself and keep from bolting.

_It’s now or never, Henry._

He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment. Then he summoned all his courage, and released the breath with a woosh as he spoke.

“Moms, I’m gay.”

Silence. Complete silence.

Henry gulped and watched his moms’ faces. Emma’s brow was furrowed deeply as she stared at Henry. But not in anger, he hoped. No she looked more…confused. Regina was simply blinking at Henry, her face otherwise motionless. Then suddenly, a loud boom of laughter.

Henry jumped, and his heart leapt to his throat. Tears sprung in his eyes, and he felt his shoulders tense. She was laughing at him, that couldn’t be good. Regina had whipped her head to Emma, with a stern look and a swift kick under the table that caused Emma to yelp in the midst of her laughter.

“Ow!” She cried out, but seemed to take little offense. She continued laughing and she looked to Regina with a wide smile. “Come on, Regina! How is this not funny to you!”

“Our son’s sexuality is not a joke, Miss Swan.” Regina replied, voice dangerous. Emma sobered a little at the comment, but continued wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

“No, Regina of course it isn’t.” She turned to Henry, more serious now. “Henry, I’m not laughing because you’re gay, I swear.”

Henry didn’t know how quite to respond, and he simply gawped at Emma. Regina saw the look on his face and elbowed Emma in the side this time.

“Ouch! Damnit woman, stop hitting me. You have to admit this is at least a little funny. I mean, come on!” Emma pleaded with Regina to see the comedy in it, and she cheered when Regina cracked a little smile at her.

“Okay, can I interject here?” Henry cut in, sounding hurt and a little angry. “I get this isn’t what you expected, probably not what you wanted. But I can’t change who I am. I understand if you want me to leave your houses. Maybe I can stay with Gram and Gramps.”

Regina’s eyes went wide at that, and she quickly reached across the table and held onto one of Henry’s hands. He was surprised at the contact but he grabbed on tightly, not wanting to be let go.

“You will do no such thing, Henry. We love you, and your sexuality is perfectly fine and normal and good. We are not homophobes in this family. We love you, Henry.” Regina spoke with a firm voice, but gentle and sweet as well. It made Henry feel like home.

Emma reached for Henry’s other hand, and gently took that one as well. Henry looked up at her, chewing on his bottom lip, nervous about what she had to say.

“Your mom is completely right. We love you. I love you. And we don’t want you to be anyone other than who you are. And if who you are is gay, that’s great.” Emma spoke with conviction.

Henry breathed a huge sigh of relief. He took a moment to absorb his mothers’ words, and held on fast to their hands. After a moment, he looked to them both again. “So if you two are okay with me being gay, why were you laughing? And why were you looking so dreadful before?” Henry had to know.

Regina looked to Emma, and Emma to her. Both women shifted uncomfortably in their seats and then looked to Henry with sheepish smiles. Regina nodded to Emma, who chewed her lip for a second before she looked back at their son.

“I’m sorry I laughed before, Henry. Like I said, I swear I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing because, well, your mom and I wanted to have lunch together with you today because we wanted to tell you something.” Emma paused for a moment and smiled at Regina, who smiled back nervously at her.

“We’re gay too.” Emma stated. “And we’re dating. Your mom and I are a couple.”

It was Henry’s turn to blink and stare at his mothers with a confused brow. After a moment he spoke, “Wait, so I came here today to tell you two that I’m gay, and you came here today to tell me that you’re gay? Is that why you were so nervous before? I thought you knew what I was going to say and you hated me!”

“We thought you knew what we were going to say and you hated us!” Regina replied, still gripping tight to Henry’s hand. Emma sat back in her seat, stared at her family, and began laughing again. Regina rolled her eyes and Henry followed suit. But after a moment, wide smiles spread across the two others’ faces to match Emma’s, and before they knew it, everyone was laughing.

They were all caught up in their fit of laughter, and they didn’t notice Ruby approaching the table.

“You guys alright over here?” She asked with her own large grin at the scene of the hysterical family before her. They all turned to look at Ruby, and laughed harder. Emma motioned for Ruby to come closer and so the werewolf leaned across the table conspiratorially.

“We’re all gay!” Emma stage whispered, and then dissolved into another fit of giggles, and Regina and Henry joined in even more.

Ruby leaned back with a smile on her face, amused but slightly bemused. She shrugged and chuckled with the family. “Congratulations!” She tossed her arms up and watched as the Swan-Mills family continued laughing.

After another brief moment they all settled down a little bit, and Emma swiped some tears from her eyes as she looked to Ruby again. “Can we have some cheeseburgers to celebrate? The works, fries for everyone and a side of onion rings for the table.”

“Alright!” Henry cheered.

When the food arrived a little while later, everyone dug in with much gusto. Even Regina, who had bemoaned the amount of grease Emma had ordered. Happily ensconced in their own little world, the family ate and laughed and talked together. They all finally felt a little freer, a little lighter, and a lot happier.

 _This is good._ Henry thought. _See, you did it. And you’re all still a family. Yes, this is good._


End file.
